Mahnmal
by Layhla
Summary: Ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Ich glaube nicht daran. Er wohl auch nicht. Mit recht? ( A/L)


Mahnmal  
  
Du bist, mein siebter Sinn.  
  
Die Nächte in Mittelerde sind lang.  
  
Kalt und lang. Das wusste er. Spürte er.  
  
Und diese Dämmerung bracht ihn fast um den Verstand.  
  
Seit Stunden kamen mehr.  
  
Immer mehr. Neue Feinde. Und je weiter die Zeit lief, desto mehr Tote gab es.  
  
Pro Minute einen, vielleicht zwei.  
  
In Mittelerde verlief die Zeit etwas anders.  
  
Bei den Elben sowieso.  
  
Zeit war für sie von nicht großer Bedeutung.  
  
Ein Jahr, ein Jahrhundert.  
  
Was machte das schon aus. Nichts. Für sie nicht.  
  
Wieder sausten Pfeile durch die Luft.  
  
Verfehlten nie das Ziel.  
  
Er hatte schnell gelernt.  
  
Elben sind Krieger.  
  
Elben sind Philosophen. Jedoch nicht gleichzeitig. Das ist selbst ihnen verwehrt.  
  
Legolas, pass auf.  
  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen sprang er zur Seite, drehte sich und stieß zu.  
  
Der Ork fiel so schnell zu Boden, wie er gekommen war.  
  
Namenlos. Unbedeutend.  
  
Selbst für die Elben waren sie unbedeutend.  
  
Das Volk, das Pflanzen, Tiere, alles Leben ehrte. Ja, sogar für sie.  
Später, nach dem Kampf saßen sie am Lagerfeuer.  
  
Er, der Elb und der Streicher.  
  
Die Flamme warf ihre Schatten.  
  
Aragon wetzte seine Messer. Vielleicht für die morgige Schlacht.  
  
Er selbst tat nichts. Schaute dem Feuer zu. Genoss die Stille.  
  
Legolas.  
  
Ja, so heiße ich.  
  
Aragon. Sagte er ohne aufzuschauen.  
  
Das Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Warum existiert es nicht mehr?  
  
Der Streicher legte seine Waffe zur Seite griff nach der Wasserflasche.  
  
Denn, wenn wir.  
  
Er kam ins Stocken.  
  
Wenn wir was?  
  
Der Elb blickte auf. Was meinst du?  
  
Ich.  
  
Plötzlich spürte er den Atem des Streichers. Ganz nah.  
  
Was tut ihr Aragon?  
  
Legolas sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
Merkst du es nicht? Langsam wanderte seine Hand über den Rücken des Elben.  
  
Verweilte dort.  
  
Ihr wollte doch nicht etwa.Nein.  
  
Der Elb wollte aufspringen.  
  
Was ich für dich empfinde. Schon seit so langer Zeit.  
  
Das ist nicht euer ernst.  
  
Aragon drückte ihn mit Gewalt auf den Boden. Lüstern.  
  
Du bist begehrenswerter als der Ring.  
  
Ihr wisst ja nicht, was ihr tut.  
  
Er wehrte sich. Versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen. Jedoch hatte er die Stärke des  
  
Menschen unterschätzt.  
  
Hatte die andere Seite unterschätzt.  
  
Die selbst, nach so langer unter seinem Volk noch existierte. Nie zerstört werden konnte.  
  
Kommt doch zu Vernunft.  
  
Niemals.  
  
Seine Augen blitzten schwarz.  
  
Legolas fühlte die Hand, die auf seinem Rücken verweilt hatte, jetzt woanders.  
  
Tiefer.  
  
Nein. Er schrie jetzt.  
  
Dich wird nur keiner hören.  
  
Der Atem wurde schneller. Seine Hände schienen überall.  
  
An Stellen. Die nur er selbst kannte. Und sie kannte.  
  
Schweiß. Hitze.  
  
Denk nach. Wie ironisch.  
  
Verdammt Aragon. Vielleicht siegte die Vernunft ja über den schwarzen Blick.  
  
Weit gefehlt.  
  
Legolas nahm seine letzten Kräfte zusammen und stieß den Menschen von sich.  
  
Dieser, von der Wucht des Trittes übermannt, flog mindestens 2 Fuß nach hinten an den nächsten Baumstamm.  
  
Benommen stand der Elb auf. Fasste sich aber kurz darauf. Verachtung. Ja, das einzige was er empfand.  
  
Der Streicher schien fassungslos.  
  
Was zum.Oh Gott. Legolas. Das.das wollte ich nicht.  
  
Ich weiß Aragon. Er sah in seine Richtung.  
  
Traurigkeit und Zorn trennte die beiden.  
  
Ich weiss.  
  
Steht auf.  
  
Ihr Menschen seid unfähig zu wiederstehen. Wenn ihr etwas begehrt gelten keine Gesetze mehr.  
  
Und jetzt gebt mir den Ring, ich werde ihn dem Hobbit zurückgeben.  
  
Dann nahm er das silberne Etwas aus Aragons ausgestreckter Hand, drehte sich um  
  
Und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Ja, darum wird es nie wieder ein Bündnis geben.  
  
Zwischen Elben und Menschen.  
  
Und wenn es doch eines gibt, ist es unser Todesurteil.  
  
Ihr Menschen seid habgierig.  
  
Wisst die Dinge nicht zu schätzen.  
  
Wie ihr es eigentlich tun solltet. 


End file.
